Lo que debería haber sido
by Capde
Summary: ¿Os habéis preguntado que habría pasado entre Castle y McCord en la sala de descanso si la serie se emitiera en la HBO? He aquí la respuesta


Estar en unas instalaciones de una agencia gubernamental no es ni la mitad de divertido cuando sabes que te estás muriendo. Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba la cínica mente de Richard Castle mientras el doctor Golberg le inyectaba su último rayo de esperanza. Todavía le costaba creer que el hecho de haber decidido visitar a Kate aquel fin de semana fuera a costarle la vida, pero, aun así, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

- Oh, perdón – se disculpó la agente McCord, que irrumpió en la sala de descanso concentrada en su Smartphone y no se percató de lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya estaba dentro.

- Tranquila – dijo Castle, quitándole hierro al asunto –, ya hemos acabado.

La sonrisa que le regaló el escritor provocó algo en su interior. Algo distinto. Algo atrevido. Algo que no podía permitirse. Así que sacudió la cabeza y cruzó la sala a paso ligero mientras el doctor recogía su instrumental.

- ¿Quieres un café? – ofreció

- No, prefería morir antes que beber un sobro más de esa cosa – respondió el escritor, para lo que Rachel respondió con una mirada entre escandalizada y divertida –. ¿Demasiado pronto?

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa, otra vez. McCord decidió darle la espalda y concentrarse en servirse una taza de café. Por qué se sentía nerviosa cada vez que se encontraba a solas con ese hombre era un misterio que se veía incapaz de resolver. Desde la primera vez que se dieron la mano su extraña inocencia casi infantil, la cautivó. Aunque se negara a aceptar tal cosa, incluso para sus adentros.

Pero con el paso de las horas aquel sentimiento no había hecho o había hecho más que crecer, como un acto de rebeldía contra el rechazo de la propia detective. Y para entonces ya no podía más que rendirse ante la evidencia: aquél hombre la atraía. Mucho. Era una persona adulta, podía aceptar aquel hecho, siempre a sabiendas de que jamás actuaría al respecto. Castle estaba prometido. Con su nueva compañera. Que, para colmo, le caía bien.

- Agente McCord – "_agente McCord_", que bien había sonado eso saliendo de su boca –, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Cómo le va por aquí?

Aquella pregunta le dolió y conmovió a partes iguales.

- ¿A Beckett? Es buena, tiene mucho potencial – respondió la agente, recortando la distancia que los separaba.

- O sea… Que estará bien.

Algo en el interior de Rachel McCord dio un vuelco en aquél instante. La preocupación que Castle mostraba por su prometida era absolutamente abrumadora. Él era el que se moría y sus pensamientos seguían dedicados a Beckett.

- Hey, estará perfectamente – respondió de forma instantánea, en un repentino impulso por intentar que se sintiera mejor.

No fue ella la que le ordenó a su mano que se pusiera sobre su hombro en un gesto reconfortante, pero así lo hizo esta. Verde y esmeralda se cruzaron en una intensa mirada. El alivio que pudo leer en los ojos del escritor tras escuchar sus palabras sólo se podía comparar a la tristeza que podía adivinársele al saber que estaba a escasas horas de separarse de la persona que amaba para siempre. "_Maldita sea Castle_", pensó McCord en aquel instante, "_¿por qué tienes que ser tan mono?_".

Por su parte, Castle se encontraba mal, cada vez peor. Y no era debido a los efectos del envenenamiento. Se sentía vacío, sólo. Delante de Beckett se hacía el valiente, bromeaba quitándole hierro al asunto porque no quería verla sufrir, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. No quería morir, no quería separarse de ella bajo ningún concepto. En las últimas horas la rabia había hecho presa de él en más de una ocasión. No era justo.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rachel McCord. Una mujer que, en cierta forma, le recordaba a la propia Beckett. Decidida, inteligente y guapa. Muy guapa. No era que Castle no pudiera evitar darse cuenta de ello, era que, simplemente, era imposible no hacerlo. Sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo. Todos los rasgos de Rachel McCord hacían de ella una mujer extremadamente deseable.

Y allí estaba en aquel momento. Sentado en una silla de la sala de descanso con la mano izquierda de la agente federal presionándole levemente el hombro derecho para tratar de reconfortarlo. Sus miradas de cruzaron de nuevo y el vacío que sentía en su interior no pareció tal. Ya no se sentía sólo.

No pudo contenerse.

Olvidándose de dónde estaban y de cuál era su situación, olvidándose incluso de quién era, Castle se levantó y agarró a McCord de la cintura en un solo movimiento, atrayéndola hacia él sin que nada pudiera hacer la agente por evitarlo. Sus ojos eran un mar en llamas un instante antes de que sendas bocas se fusionaran en un apasionado beso.

No contemplaron la posibilidad de que alguien entrara en la sala, sorprendiéndolos en una actitud cuanto menos indecorosa. No había tiempo para pensar. En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, Castle había tendido a McCord sobre la mesa y le recorría el torso con la boca a medida que iba desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. En un movimiento felino, Rachel aprisionó la cintura de Rick con sus piernas y se impulsó para incorporarse y volver a besarle.

Las prendas de ropa volaron por la estancia, como si el mero contacto con de éstas con la piel les quemara. Los pulsos se aceleraron y las respiraciones se entrecortaron. Los cuerpos de ambos ya se habían fundido en uno cuando el escritor la levantó en volandas y la llevó hasta la encimera en la que reposaban la cafetera y los vasos de papel revestido, los cuales desparramó por el suelo barriéndolos con el brazo.

Los dedos de la agente federal se enredaron en el pelo de Castle cuando éste empezó a penetrarla, arrancándole gemidos de placer ahogados. Rick notó como los dedos de la agente volvían a presionarle los hombros, esta vez de una forma salvaje y apasionada.

Lenguas entrelazadas y sudor justificado fueron testigos del momento en que ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar de placer al llegar al clímax del acto que acababan de perpetrar.

Sus miradas se fundieron de nuevo y ambos sonrieron un instante antes de darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de suceder en aquella sala estaba mal, muy mal, y que nadie debía saberlo, jamás.


End file.
